


[PODFIC] Iron and Silver, Lovers and Hounds

by collapsinghorizons (lightupstars)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Buzzfeed Blast, Captivity, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Faeries Made Them Do It, M/M, Muzzles, No Lube, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/collapsinghorizons
Summary: So it turns out that sleeping in the middle of a stone circle is a bad idea. Ryan and Shane deal with the consequences.





	[PODFIC] Iron and Silver, Lovers and Hounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron And Silver, Lovers And Hounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414030) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



[[PODFIC] Iron and Silver, Lovers and Hounds](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Z6sUIuWbCuOMNXWoF5S6ir7taQKLnixd)


End file.
